


I don’t know what to do.

by Avalancerose2k18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Alex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara needs a hug, Light Angst, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, lena doesn’t know Kara Danvers is supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancerose2k18/pseuds/Avalancerose2k18
Summary: Set from the elevator scene in 3x18Prompt from anon “could you do a fic based off the elevator scene and the after math of SuperCorp”





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it may take a few days/weeks to update due to the inspiration. After the first chapter I’m gonna wait a bit and write the whole thing then post it day by day.

Kara was going up to Alex’s place after a long day trying to figure out how to defeat reign. She just wanted to have a nice day with friends and unwind. When she heard a familiar voice call down the hall.

 

“Hold the elevator please!”! Lena walked into the elevator “Kara hi aren’t you a sight for sore eyes”

Lena wrapped Kara in a one armed hug.

 

“Hi” the reporter said, breathless.

 

“I’ve been missing you for weeks. I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch” Lena says guilty for not seeing her best friend.

 

“Oh Lee you don’t have to apologise about anything. What’re you doing here?”

 

“Oh I’m here to see ruby. I didn’t know what to bring so I brought ice cream” holding up a giant bag full of ice cream.

 

“That-that’s alot of ice cream” Kara said in her goofy laugh, her stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

 

“I guess you brought your appetite” Lena stared into her eyes.

 

“I guess so” Kara awkwardly smiled and looked to the floor.

 

“Kara, Did you hear what happened?” Questioning wether she knew about the identity of reign.

 

Yeah... Lee... I-i did. It must be an awful day for ruby”

 

“That’s an understatement”

 

They both stood there in silence for a moment.

 

“Alex told me you’re working with supergirl to fight reign? I’m sure she is so grateful for your help”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t know about that” Lena said then hesitated “frankly I’m only working with her to save Sam because I have no other choice”

 

“Wha-what do you mean?”

 

“You know that saying? ‘Don’t meet your idols’? Well, she told James to break into my private volt”

 

“Oh” Kara shuffled starting to get nervous.

 

“he didn’t do it, obviously. But he told me that he went down there but backed out and said that supergirl told him to do it”

 

“R-Really” Kara was starting to upset.

 

“Yeah, kar we have been dating for months. I trust him so if he told me he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it”

 

“Well... I don’t trust him Lee, I know James and I are supposed to be friends and all but... you should have seen the amount of times I defend you-“ the elevator opened Kara let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of the elevator with Lena.

 

“Kara we will talk about this later. Okay?”

 

“Yeah” Kara sighed. She knew that Lena was loosing her alters trust but she didn’t know it was this bad.

 

XXX

 

They stayed at Alex’s place for dinner then Kara started to get upset and fidgety.

“Aunt Kara are you okay?” Ruby questioned.

 

“Yeah..yeah I’m okay”

 

Alex took one look at Kara and knew something was bothering her and decided to take her into the bedroom and ask what’s wrong.“hey kar, what’s up?” Alex said with a slight waver of concern.

 

Tearing up Kara told Alex what had happened in the elevator.

 

“Oh Kara, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay”

 

“B-but what I-if she finds out wh-who I a-am she gonna be Dev-devastated and she is never gonna talk to me again. I broke her trust Alex. What am I gonna do” she broke down crying after that and she cuddled with Alex until she calmed down.

 

“Hey. Why don’t you go home and get a shit ton of food I will come meet you there okay”

 

“But you have already eaten”

 

“Not for me silly. Okay? I will see you in a little bit”.

 

Kara got her act together (not enough to talk to anyone though) waved goodbye from a distance and left. Without saying a word to Lena.

 

“Is Kara okay?”

 

“Yeah Lee she is. But could you stay with Ruby for tonight please?”

 

“Okay. Would you like me to stop by Kara’sin a little while?”

 

“Uh no it’s okay. I think she just needs her sister for a little bit. I don’t think she would opposed to come see you when she feels better”

 

“Okay. See you later Alex”

 

“See ya.” She kissed the top of Ruby’s head “bye Rubes, see you soon and be good okay?”

 

“I will, bye aunt Alex.”

 

XXX

 

“Kar? You in here?”

 

“Mmph” Kara moaned.

 

“Did you order food?”

 

“Mmph”

 

“Hey c’mere.” Alex sighed and wrapped her in a hug suffocating her.

 

“I don’t know what to do”

 

“It’s okay. I’m here” Alex felt a tear on her chest from Kara quietly sobbing.

 

“I don’t wanna lose her”

 

“I know, I know. It’s okay. Your not gonna lose her. I promise”

 

Kara just wept until she fell asleep on the couch and Alex laid there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is isn’t edited because it’s just a quick chapter I wrote like half an hour ago. So if there are any mistakes tell me so I can change them. Xx

 

Kara woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes “Mmm g’morning”

 

“Morning kar” Alex looked over to Kara before flipping the chocolate chip pancake over “I made your favourite”

 

“Ohh you are the best Alex” Kara’s stomach rumbled and Alex chuckled.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Alex asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

 

“I’m okay. I need to speak to Lena anyway because I need to finish the conversation we had”

 

The sisters sat down eating breakfast when Kara got a text.

 

Hey Kara how are you? Can you come over? We need to finish our conversation X

 

Yeah sure Lee. I will be there in about an hour

 

Alright. Can you bring ice cream? I left the rest at Sams. And if you are asking Ruby is at her friends house. See you soon X

 

“I just thought you should know that ruby is at her friends and I’m going to Lena’s house in about an hour”.

 

“Okay so I don’t have to take Ruby till about six. I might as well go visit Sam then.”

 

“See you later Alex” Kara wrapped Alex in a hug and she left leaving Kara in her apartment alone.

 

XXX

 

Kara walked up to Lena’s penthouse door and knocked.

 

“It’s open!”

 

“Hey Lee. What if I was an intruder? You can’t just shout it’s open you could have died” Kara placed the ice cream on the kitchen counter and walked over to Lena.

 

“Oh okay do you want to go back out?” Lena smiled cheekily

 

“No it’s okay. How are you”. Kara wrapped Lena in a long hug.

 

“Me? What about you. I have been worried. Are you okay?”

 

“Uhm y-yeah I’m okay I just a bit upset. Anyway about that conversation.”

 

“Oh yeah I wanted to know what you were going to say before the elevator cut you off. Something about defending someone”

 

“Uhm I was going to say How many times both supergirl and I have defended you against everyone including james. when Morgan edge accused you of poisoning those children. James believed that you poisoned those children and it got me so angry but that also drove me to work until you were proven innocent. Uhm supergirl took Morgan edge and held him over the edge of the building until he confessed to poisoning those children and Uhm...I was there.”

 

“You did WHAT! Kara are you insane? You could have been hurt?!”

 

“I knew that it wasn’t you and I didn’t sleep until you were found innocent. I-i didn’t want to lose you. The next one you may not Uhm like”

 

“Is this about James?”

 

“Yeah” Kara paces around the room. “Right Uhm I was in catco and this was before you bought the company and Uhm you put your mom on trial i defended you against him. He said that you belong in prison and that you are a Luthor and that you are just like your family.”

 

“Kara. What are you talking about James would-would never do that”

 

“WHY do you think I don’t trust him when he is with you. He called you a liar and guilty and the worst Luthor because he believed that you poisoned those children I told him that you were innocent and that you would never do that. I broke up with him because of what he said. I don’t like him lee and I don’t want him with you but he is your boyfriend so I can’t make a choice for you”

 

“Kara do you think I liked you with mike. Think about all those times you came here crying and angry because of him, think about all those times you went to Alex because of him. You know I don’t even know why you were still with him in the first place Kara”

 

“B-because HE REMINDED ME OF KRYPTON AND HE WAS THE ONLY LINK I EVER HAD TO MY HOME PLA-“ Kara cut herself off only acknowledging what she just said “Lena..”

 

“I-i can’t believe you Kara. What you said to my face that was all lies you-you called me a Luthor. And-and-“

 

“Lena please in so sorry”

 

“GET OUT...NOW!” Lena said with tears running down her face.

 

Kara flew out the window and straight to the DEO where she knew alex would be. She saw Alex and Sam in one of the med rooms.

 

“A-Alex” she fell down to the floor sobbing

 

“Hey,hey what’s wrong kar?” Alex sat down next to her younger sister wrapping her in a hug.

 

“It’s L-Lena she knows. I uh it slipped out after she asked me about mi-Mon-El” Kara calmed down after Alex held her for a bit.

 

“Uhh Kara” Sam said with curiosity in her voice “what does Lena know?”

 

“That Uhm I’m supergirl” her voice wavering a bit not realising that Sam knew.

 

“Oh. I knew that.” Sam said smugly

 

“What do you mean you knew Kara was supergirl?”

 

“Well first of all she flew here in civilian clothing, and she saved my daughters life I never forget a face that saved Ruby’s life. Thank you for that by the way”

 

“Your welcome and uhh oh I never actually thought about changing on the way here”

 

XXX

 

They spoke until it was time for Sam to get some rest.

 

“Night Sam” Alex took a long glance at Sam

“Night Sam” Kara said in a teasing tone that caused Alex to hit her arm “Hey!” Kara pouted (not that it actually hurt).

 

“Night guys” Sam looked at Kara then a long glance at Alex and the Danvers sister walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Come shout at me on tumblr @ Supercorpwlrise or on instagram @gxysvit (lenagxyx) thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. Shout at me on tumblr @ supercorpwlrise or on instagram @lenagxgyx (Gxysvit)


End file.
